Noah
Noah (ノア, Noa) is a robot kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Noah is emotionless, stoic and fierce and a textbook example of a "robot", carrying every order as she is commanded precisely in an orderly fashion. While a bit on the boring side in terms of personality, this does not make her any less threatening and when given an order to destroy, she destroys. She also doesn't like to be humiliated. History Debut: Zaranga In Wonderland Noah first appeared in RP where she dropped down from space to interrupt Ooaranya's and Dodongo's fight, then firing missiles against them. Ooaranya and Dodongo then put aside their differences there and then pelted their attacks against Noah, but it did little to Noah. Noah then used her Stun Rings against the two, freezing the two kaiju in position. Noah then bashed her spike arms against them, pushing them over and then fired her missiles around the two's area some more, setting fire to their area. Ooaranya and Dodongo were then freed, but as they saw the flames grow, they decided to move out. Noah however was determined to take them out and kept firing. Ooaranya fired her webs at Noah, but then Noah fired her missiles at Ooaranya, knocking Ooaranya out unconscious and defeating her. Dodongo then fired his electrical beams against Noah, but Noah then fired her eye lasers at Dodongo, causing him to fall over and pass out, defeating him. Victorious, Noah then cackled and then continued her rampage, up until Zaranga appeared. The two glared at each for a while, before then Noah blasted her eye lasers at Zaranga; however Zaranga blocked it with her belly, deflecting the lasers back at Noah. Noah then charged, using her spiked arms against Zaranga. Zaranga then used Belly Ram against Noah, bouncing her back against the trees. Unamused with Zaranga's antics, she then fires missiles around Zaranga's area, although around her and not at her this time around, creating explosions. Zaranga then ran for her life. Noah and Zaranga then fought some more, firing their fireballs and missiles at one another up until then Noah then began to rain down missiles and eye lasers, hurting Zaranga. Zaranga, having no other choice, then decided to run backwards...before then running forwards, completely ramming at Noah with her belly at full speeds, delivering a powerful Belly Ram against Noah. Noah was sent hurdling aways and then crash-landed hard. Now defeated, Noah then flew off, retreating for the time being (plus she also didn't want to lose further to Zaranga). Abilities & Arsenal * Human Disguise: When trying to be secretive, Noah can take on the form of a human woman. * Missiles: From Noah's decoration on it's head, she can fire missiles. * Stun Rings: Noah can also fire energy rings from her two spike arms and stop it's opponent in place. * Eye Lasers: Noah can shoot out lasers out of it's eyes to stun it's opponents. * Flight: Noah can fly at Mach 3. Trivia * Noah is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Mirrorman kaiju, coming after Harigojira. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)